Arrestation
by zappy3
Summary: Kate Beckett avait arrêté des dizaines de meurtriers depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la police, cette fois cependant c'était différent, elles s'apprêtait à réaliser l'arrestation la plus difficile de sa carrière...


**Arrestation**

« Ca va aller ? » Esposito avait posé la question doucement, à peine un murmure, ne désirant pas attirer l'attention de l'homme qu'ils espéraient trouver dans cette chambre d'hôtel au beau milieu de la nuit.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, déglutit puis se contenta de hocher la tête. Qu'aurait-elle pu répondre ? Non ça n'allait pas mais elle se devait de le faire, elle n'aurait laissé cette intervention à personne d'autre, Montgomery avait bien essayé de la dissuader mais elle n'avait pas cédé et il avait accepté de lui laisser l'affaire. Sortant son arme elle se mit en position à côté de la porte, se tournant vers Ryan et Esposito elle leur fit signe d'approcher, donnant silencieusement ses ordres, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Oui Kate Beckett allait entrer dans cette pièce, arrêter cet homme, elle allait accomplir le travail pour lequel elle était si douée, encore une fois.

Elle ferma les yeux un moment, tentant de se calmer, elle ne devait pas se laisser submerger par l'émotion, pas maintenant. Elle avait accompli ces gestes tant de fois par le passé, mis tant de meurtriers derrière les barreaux. Elle avait même réussit ce pour quoi elle était devenue flic, elle avait arrêté celui qui avait commandité l'assassinat de sa mère. Un bref instant elle se remémora ce jour. Elle s'était sentie complétement perdue alors, elle avait été soulagée certes, elle avait eu enfin les réponses qu'elle avait cherchées pendant tant d'années. Mais elle s'était également sentie vidée, comme si une part d'elle-même avait disparu. Après tout elle était devenue flic pour résoudre le meurtre de sa mère, son travail avait-il encore une signification pour elle après cela ? Il avait été là pour elle cependant, comme toujours, Rick… Il l'avait soutenue, il l'avait aidée à se retrouver après ce jour-là. Et elle avait continué, elle était retournée au commissariat, elle avait fait son travail comme elle le faisait si bien, avec détermination et dévouement, avec compassion pour les familles des victimes. Elle avait continué à leur apporter des réponses. Elle songea amèrement que c'était là tout ce qu'elle savait faire, elle était incapable de protéger les gens mais elle pouvait apporter des réponses…

Ouvrant les yeux, elle revint au moment présent. Oui Kate Beckett avait réalisé beaucoup d'arrestations par le passé, chacune différente de la précédente, aucune ne ressemblant à une autre mais celle-ci serait sans aucun doute la pire qu'elle aurait jamais à mener. Serrant les dents et inspirant profondément elle donna le signal attendu par les deux policiers à ses côtés. Elle était prête, prête à arrêter l'homme qui avait tué son ami, son partenaire, son mari.

Esposito ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et ils entrèrent. L'homme se retourna brusquement, tendant la main il se saisit de son arme. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de s'en servir cependant, il avait réagi trop tard… Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir lorsqu'il reçut l'ordre de déposer son arme, il avait perdu.

Kate s'avança vers lui, lentement, ne baissant son arme que pour pouvoir se saisir des mains de l'homme et sortir ses menottes. Ce fut d'une voix très calme et sans l'ombre d'un tremblement qu'elle prononça la phrase usuelle : « Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Richard Castle ».

Quelques instants plus tard elle regardait Ryan conduire l'homme hors de la pièce, Esposito sur les talons. Ce dernier se retourna en atteignant la porte, lui jetant un regard interrogateur. Elle lui répondit par un sourire triste : « Je vous rejoins, j'ai juste besoin d'être seule un moment ».

Son ami hocha la tête et sortit, la laissant à ses pensées. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut disparut qu'elle s'autorise à relâcher la tension qui s'était accumulée ces trois derniers jours. Glissant au sol elle laissa couler les larmes trop longtemps contenues. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait continuer sans lui, elle ne voulait même pas avoir à l'imaginer. Fermant les yeux elle eut l'impression de voir son visage apparaitre sur l'écran de ses paupières. Il avait ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant, celui qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle, elle s'autorisa à se perdre une dernière fois dans son regard et crut l'entendre murmurer cette phrase, la même que celle qu'il avait déjà prononcée plusieurs années auparavant : « Si quelque chose devait m'arriver, j'aimerais que vous me promettiez de veiller sur Alexis. » Elle sourit alors comme elle l'avait fait la première fois qu'elle avait entendu ces mots. Oui elle veillerait sur sa fille, elle veillerait sur sa fille et sur son fils également, sur leur fils, elle se devait de continuer pour eux. S'adressant à l'image de Rick dans son esprit elle murmura « Je veillerai sur eux Rick, je te le promets. » Dans un souffle elle ajouta « Je t'aime. » Rouvrant les yeux elle se leva, essuya ses larmes et, déterminée, quitta l'hôtel, elle avait un interrogatoire à mener.


End file.
